Marathon-Läufer
Kaum ein anderes Ereignis aus der griechischen Geschichte ist so populär wie die Geschichte vom Marathonläufer, die bis heute – eben wegen ihres sensationellen Charakters – wohl bekannteste Einzelheit im Zusammenhang mit der Schlacht bei Marathon 490 v. Chr.: Unmittelbar nach dem Sieg soll ein athenischer Soldat im Dauerlauf die über 40 km lange Strecke vom Schlachtfeld bis Athen zurückgelegt haben und nach der Meldung der Siegesnachricht am Ziel tot zusammengebrochen sein. Der Popularität dieser Episode verdankt schließlich auch der bekannte Marathonlauf, ein größerer Langstreckenlauf von etwa der gleichen Streckenlänge, seine Existenz und feste Zugehörigkeit zu den olympischen Disziplinen seit der Neugründung der Olympischen Spiele im Jahre 1896. Dabei wird immer schon stillschweigend vorausgesetzt, dass diese Geschichte historisch authentisch, also wirklich (so) passiert sei. Jedoch sind Zweifel an der Historizität aus verschiedenen Gründen angebracht, die – nach der Vorstellung der Überlieferungen (1) und dem Anführen der positiven Gründe (2) – als Gründe gegen die Historizität vorgebracht werden sollen (3). Zur Überlieferung Die Geschichte vom Marathonläufer wird im 1. und 2. nachchristlichen Jahrhundert bei Plutarch und bei Lukian überliefert. Diese beiden Fassungen lauten in lateinischer Umschrift und in Übersetzung folgendermaßen: (1a) Plut. moral. 347 C glor. Ath.3: "Tēn toínyn en Marathōni máchēn apēggeilen, hōs mèn Herakleídes ho Pontikòs historeî, Thérsippos ho Eroieús: hoi dè pleîstoi légousin Eukléa dramónta syn toîs hóplois thermòn apò tēs máchēs kaì taîs thyrais empesónta tōn prōtōn tosoûto mónon eipeîn 'chaírete nikômen', eît’ euthys ekpneûsai. Plēn hoûtos mèn autággelos hēke tēs máchēs agonístēs genómenos." (1b) "Die Schlacht bei Marathon meldete, wie Herkaleides Pontikos berichtet, Thersippos aus Eraia. Aber die meisten sagen, Eukles sei der Überbringer gewesen und habe, nachdem er hitzig mitsamt der Rüstung vom Schlachtfeld fortgelaufen und in die Häuser der führenden Männer der Stadt hineingestürzt sei, nur so viel gesagt: 'Seid gegrüßt! Wir sind Sieger!', dann sei er sofort gestorben. Außerdem kam dieser Mann als Augenzeugen-Bote, weil er ein Kämpfer der Schlacht gewesen war." (2a) Luc. Laps. 3: "Prōtos d’autò to chaírein Philippídēs d’hēmerodromēsas légetai apò Marathōnos aggéllōn tēn níkēn eipeîn pròs toùs árchontas kathēménous kaì pephrontikótas hypèr toû télous tēs máchēs, 'chaírete, nikômen', kaì toûto eipōn synapothaneîn tē(i) aggelíā(i) kaì tō(i) chaírein synekpneûsai." (2a) "Man sagt, Philippides, der Eilbote, der als erster von Marathon berichtete, habe die Siegesnachricht zu den versammelten und um den Ausgang der Schlacht besorgten Archonten gesagt: 'Seid gegrüßt! Wir sind Sieger!' Und nach diesen Worten sei er verstorben mitsamt der Meldung und mitsamt dem Gruß verschieden." Diese beiden Überlieferungen, die in dem Artikel Pheidippides ausgewertet sind, sollen im folgenden Abschnitt als Ausgangspunkt für die Frage nach der Historizität herangezogen werden. Gründe für die Historizität * Manche dieser Gründe sind allerdings ambivalent und finden sich daher auch in anderer Formulierung unter den Gegengründen. Für historisch halten den Marathon-Läufer Bilinski (1959) und Yannakis (1988). * Die Überlieferung findet sich bei zwei antiken Autoren, die in den Kernaussagen übereinstimmen und ist daher gut bezeugt. * Dabei kommt in der Mehrzahl der Abweichungen deutlich das unterschiedliche Interesse beider Autoren am Traditionsstück vom Marathonläufer zum Ausdruck. Plutarch betont mehr den Gesichtspunkt der Erstüberbringung. Daher steht bei ihm die Person des Läufers im Mittelpunkt. Bei Lukian ist die Episode Beleg für den ursprünglich freieren Sprachgebrauch der Grußformel chaírein. * Berufsmäßige Läufer sind zur Zeit der Schlacht auch sonst bezeugt (Yannakis 1988). * Nicht zuletzt Herodot berichtet am Anfang der Schlacht von Marathon von einem Läufer namens Pheidippides (Hdt. VI, 105 f.). Zum Einzelnen vergleiche man den Abschnitt "Herodots Überlieferung" in dem Artikel "Pheidippides". Gründe gegen die Historizität * Die Bemerkung am Anfang der positiven Gründe gilt ebenso hier. Die Gründe gegen die Historizität des Marathon-Läufers lassen sich in zwei Gruppen einteilen: in solche, die mit der Überlieferungslage zusammenhängen und solche, die auf den konkreten Überlieferungsinhalt, den Überlieferungsgehalt, eingehen. Gegen die Historizität argumentieren vor allem Suolahti (1967), Frost (1979), Siewert (1990), Kertécz (1991) und Jung (2006). Gründe der Überlieferungslage * Für die Tradition vom Marathon-Läufer lassen sich weder Überreste noch Primärquellen ausmachen. Dabei wäre das Vorhandensein eines direkten, etwa archäologischen Zeugnisses aus guten Gründen naheliegend. Der Läufer bietet seine äußersten Kräfte auf, um seine Vaterstadt durch die Siegesmeldung von der Furcht zu befreien. Er bezahlt mit dem Leben, stirbt also einen verdienstvollen, fast heldenhaften Tod. Athen wäre daher diesem Mann zu großem Dank verpflichtet gewesen, und man darf wohl vermuten, dass ihm die Stadt zumindest einen besonderen Grabstein, vielleicht sogar mit einer Dankesinschrift, gestiftet hätte. Mit einem Autor verbinden sich zwei Gründe: * Herodot, der ja eine ausführliche Darstellung der Marathonschlacht im sechsten Buch seiner „Historien“ gibt und für uns die wichtigste Quelle ist, erwähnt mit keinem Wort den Marathonläufer. Dieses argumentum ex silentio ist um so auffälliger, als derselbe Herodot – im Gegensatz zum jüngeren Thukydides – kaum eine Gelegenheit auslässt, die beschriebene Geschichte mit Anekdoten auszuschmücken. * Gleichzeitig kommt in seiner historischen Darstellung ebenfalls ein Langstreckenläufer vor, der im Laufen gut durchtrainiert und zu sportlichen Höchstleistungen in der Lage ist: es ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass Herodot die eine Aktion berichtet und die andere viel bedeutendere, die sicherlich eher mit Philippides’ Namen verbunden worden wäre, verschwiegen hätte (vgl. Suolahti 1967: 131). * Auch die übrigen, allerdings spärlichen und teils fragmentarischen Sekundärquellen zur Marathonschlacht scheinen keinen Marathonläufer zu kennen. * Über viele Jahrhunderte fehlt überhaupt jede Spur dieser Tradition. * Erst in relativ später Zeit, im 1. und 2. nachchristlichen Jahrhundert, findet sich die Marathonläufer-Überlieferung bei zwei nacheinander wirkenden Autoren der Kaiserzeit. Gründe des Überlieferungsgehaltes * Wenn man – zu Recht – voraussetzt, dass es professionelle Läufer im Heer gab, dann „ist es kaum erklärlich, warum ein solcher ausgebildeter Läufer bei einer Strecke von nur rund 40 Kilometern vor Erschöpfung tot zusammengebrochen sein soll, wenn ein anderer innerhalb von zwei Tagen die Strecke von Athen nach Sparta hin und zurück laufen kann, ohne daß er dabei körperliche Beeinträchtigungen erleidet.“ (Jung 2006: 183) * Das Argument gilt auch unabhängig von dem Pheidippides-Läufer bei Herodot. Denn es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ein professioneller, gut durchtrainierter Langstreckenläufer diese Distanz nicht schaffen sollte. * Die Professionalität gibt Anlass zu einem dritten Einwand: „Ein professioneller Läufer wird kaum in voller Hoplitenrüstung Nachrichten überbracht haben.“ (Jung 2006: 183) Die Hoplitenrüstung führt in Verbindung mit dem Befund bei Philostrat um 200 n. Chr. zu einem sehr starken Argument: * „zugleich muß der Läufer aber eingeordnet werden in den größeren Zusammenhang solcher Legenden, die überall in der griechischen Welt entstanden, wenn es galt, Ursprung und Entstehung prominenter Agone zu deuten. In der Kaiserzeit erwähnt Philostrat in seinem Werk eine ganze Reihe solcher Läufer: Jedes Mal läuft ein Kämpfer in den Heimatort, verkündet dort die Siegesbotschaft und stirbt direkt darauf eines plötzlichen Todes.“ (Jung 2006: 187) Dabei spielt auch der Waffenlauf eine Rolle: * „Die Legende muß also ursprünglich zur Erklärung eines entsprechenden Agons, der mit einiger Gewißheit als Waffenlauf vorzustellen ist, gedient haben und in diesem Zusammenhang entstanden sein.“ (Jung 2006: 188) Fazit Zusammen mit der Rekonstruktion der Entstehung der Marathon-Läufer-Tradition im letzten Argument wiegen die Gründe gegen viel stärker als die Gründe für die Historizität. Es ist daher sinnvoll, wenn in den Artikeln Schlacht bei Marathon, Marathonlauf und Pheidippides die Marathon-Läufer-Episode als Legende bezeichnet wird. Jedoch muss daran erinnert werden, dass diese Frage zu denjenigen gehört, deren Lösung aufgrund der Überlieferungslage und einer daher nur in Indizienform möglichen Beweisführung nie alle überzeugen wird. Fast überflüssig zu sagen, dass der moderne Marathonlauf von der historischen Fragestellung weder tangiert werden soll noch kann. Literatur *Bilinski, Bronislaw: L’antico opplite corridore di Maratona. Leggenda o realtà, Roma: Signorelli 1959 (Accademia Polacca di scienze e lettere. Biblioteca di Roma. Conferenze fasc. 8). *Frost, Frank: "The Dubious origin of the Marathon": American Journal of Ancient History 4, 1979, 159-163. *Jung, Michael: Marathon und Plataiai. Zwei Perserschlachten als « lieux de mémoire » im antiken Griechenland, Göttingen 2006 (Hypomnemata; 164), bes. S.181-190. *Kerstész, István: "Schlacht und 'Lauf' bei Marathon. Legende und Wirklichkeit": Nikephoros. Zeitschrift für Sport und Kultur im Altertum 4, 1991, 155-160. *Siewert, Peter: "Die Namen der antiken Marathonläufer": Nikephoros 3, 1990, 121-126. *Suolahti, Jaakko: "The Origin of the Story about the First Marathon-Runner": Arctos 5, 1967, 127-133. *Yannakis, Th. B.: "The Feat of the Messenger of Marathon in 490 B.B.: Myth or Fact": Canadian Journal of History of Sport 19.2, 1988, 50-56. !Marathon-Laufer